The Many Forms of Love
by Zombiegirl197
Summary: "His voice echoing with an emotion...It was love...pure and simple love..." Alicia&Darkrai Friendship one-shot. Can be viewed as romance.


**The Many Forms of Love**

**By The Girl in the Mental Hospital**

* * *

><p>He loved her.<p>

It was not the romantic love one might think. No, it was more than that.

It was love.

Pure and simple love…

And nothing could ever change that. Not even death can make his love waver for her. The little girl that managed to weave her way into his black heart, and guide him into the light; her smile and laughter filling his head with dreams instead of nightmares, announcing him as her best friend…always.

Then, he knew happiness at its truest form.

From the games they played to the lazy summer days they spent in a secluded area of the garden away from the other inhabitants, gazing up at the forever blue sky and pointing out odd shapes amongst the clouds. Or when she would play her grass flute and lull him into an enchanted daze of peacefulness and tranquility. And the way her eyes lit up whenever they exchanged jokes or told secrets only they would ever know about. And the promise they made to always be together, no matter what.

And that is when they exchanged vows to each other, Mother Nature being the only one to witness as they soon tied themselves together in each other's lives.

He did not become angered when she fell in love with another human.

He simply watched and listened to her with a patient ear and an open heart. Never shall he ever become jealous or bitter over her happiness and joy. He only feels content in seeing her smiling face. And only when she began to behave in a troubled manner did he began to grow concerned. It was when he saw her less and less did he start to become upset himself, until, finally, the day came.

The day he found her crying, in the place only they knew, their 'Spot' as she liked to call it, did the world finally gave way to bitter sorrow and tears. And she turned to him for comfort, seeking protection in his shadow as he held her in an embrace one would call darkly beautiful.

"He did not love…I was a fool…and he…" she sobbed onto his chest, a watery smile appearing on her face. What once was innocence and childish happiness shinning in her eyes were now gone, replaced by heart-break and loss of what once was pure.

He never felt like roaring in anger until then. Never had the thirst for blood to be spilt tempt his mind so much. Yet, the bitterness of the situation settled in and he merely held her, letting her tears flow and all her sorrow to come out. Not even when she told him that she now was bearing, and at the young age of seeing only sixteen summers, did he leave her. He would never do that. The vows and promise made bound him to her forever. And he did not regret.

He loved her.

Loved her with all his heart and soul…

His love will not waver.

Not even when she raises a child or slowly starts to wither and no longer bears the youthful beauty she once had long ago. He does not care. His love is pure and simple, unchanging and true. Always he sees the little girl that smiles as bright as the sun and beautiful as the moon. Even upon her old, aged face, where silver strands of once sunny yellow and earthly brown hair were no more. Her eyes showing years of knowledge and wisdom with the old childish happiness she had when she was only small and young.

"Hello Darkrai." She says in greeting, smiling that wonderful smile of her. "Care to give this old woman some company?"

A mere nod is her reply and the shadow comes and sits next to her, staring at her, holding nothing but love in those bright, impossibly blue orbs of his.

And when he stands before her grave, placing a single lily upon the headstone with a pebble, does he freely cry. But it is not of sorrow or grief. It is a cry of gratitude and bittersweet feelings. This feeling inside his chest where his heart beats rapidly is so painfully wonderful. He thanks her over and over again for letting him know what this feeling is.

He whispers, tears swimming in his eyes as he recalls her final words to him before she died.

"_See you later, Darkrai…"_

"**See you later…my best friend…" **his voice echoing with an emotion…

It was love…

Pure and simple love…


End file.
